Air
by eternal-moonlight14
Summary: Ilene moves to the lodge. It was home to her Aunt Sarah and now that she's been disowned she decides to move there as well. Ilene unknowingly has the attention of Marak SnakeSkin due to her aunt can she adjust to having her world turned upside down?


(Ilene's P.O.V)

I jumped out of the car and opened the back door for George, my dog. He barked and ran out I laughed as he started chasing a squirrel I squinted into the moonlight to get a better look at the squirrel it appeared to be fighting back. I dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"George you silly boy leave the poor squirrel alone." I chided. I looked at the lodge my aunt Sarah had bought she left it to me in her will so I moved here. I felt like I didn't belong here Aunt Sarah had only disappeared no one ever saw her again but I had a feeling she was still alive. This place was still hers.

"George come on I bet the inside is just as interesting as the forest is. I promise I'll take you for a walk latter." I said. George barked and trotted over to me. I gathered up some boxes and stumbled into the house. I had dropped George's leash he picked it up in his mouth. When I set the boxes down I scratched his ears.

"You're always the gentlemen what would I do without you." I muttered. He barked and wagged his tail. I grinned and walked to get the last of the boxes. I noticed two men standing outside. George growled I grabbed him by the collar George would bite if he didn't like you. I didn't people to think of me as a crazy dog lady.

"Can I help you?" I asked. I sounded stupid but I let it slide. The two men turned to look at me one stepped forward.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing moving into a place like this?" the taller one said. I couldn't see his face because he had it covered I didn't like it George growled even more.

"George mind your manners." I snapped. George looked up at me as if to say I don't trust them.

"Testy dog you have there." He said.

"He apparently doesn't like you." I said flatly. He laughed I frowned I was with George I didn't trust these guys.

"What about you?" he asked. I shrugged debating whether or not to tell the truth.

"Sorry I forgot I'm Marak and this is Flacon we're your neighbors." He said. I stuck out my hand to be polite.

"Nice to meet you." I said flatly. George snorted as if to contradict me I bit my lip to reframe from laughing. He stuck out a gloved hand and shook my hand gently. What was with these guys they were covered completely not one inch of skin could be seen. Aren't they burning up in there I thought curiously.

"Likewise so we'll see you around I guess. We only came to do the whole welcome to the neighborhood song and dance." He said. I nodded. They walked into the shadows and I grabbed the last three boxes. I was grateful the movers had done most of the heavy lifting already. I locked the car and locked the front door. I walked into the kitchen and put the boxes on the counter. George, I noticed, was in front of the T.V I laughed.

"No T.V tonight boy." I chuckled. I put his leash on and he walked loyally with me out the front door. We walked down the trail I had enough moonlight too see vaguely. I came to an open clearing. Aunt Sarah had told me about it before she disappeared she said it was called the tree circle. I let George lose for a while he ran off and I laid down to stair up at the stars. I loved the stairs they prevented the world form going pitch black at night.

I was lost in thought when I heard a gasp. I shot up and looked around there was no one there. I whistled for George. He heard me and trotted back he jumped over a bush and was at my side. I scratched his ears and buried my face in his fur. Just like I did when I was little, his golden fur felt nice against my skin.

"Let's go home." I muttered. He walked ahead of me I trusted him so I let him lead the way. We got home in no time. I opened the door and tossed my keys on the stand in the entrance. I walked upstairs and opened a room. I gasped it was like something from the olden days I didn't really have words to describe it.

"It looks to fancy for me." I told George. He bumped his nose to the back of my leg pushing me forward.

"Sometimes I think your too smart for your own good." I muttered. I didn't bother with my clothes I just kicked off my shoes and fell asleep in my jeans and baggy t-shirt.

I woke up when I heard tapping of footsteps. I shot up and looked around. Nothing George was sleeping soundly. I didn't want to wake him so I slid out silently to open the door quietly. I still didn't see anyone.

I was clearly annoyed. I pulled off my shirt it was starting to get itchy. I pulled on a Pajama shirt and I pulled off my pants and traded them for shorts.

(Marak's P.O.V)

I wondered if fate hated me. I tried not to look at my future bride as she undressed herself. Sarah was going to kill me if she finds out this was her niece we were talking about. I heard the rustling of covers I knew it was safe to look. I chuckled it was an odd sight watching her sleep she curled up just like a cat.

I sat down and worked a spell over her to make her sleep much more deeply. I moved to lift her into my arms but I couldn't. I was content to watch her sleep. Sarah talked about this girl all the time but I felt a certain closeness to her. I laid next to her to watch her sleep. I heard a chuckle and I looked up.

"Sarah why aren't you with the other woman and Falcon?" I demanded. She rolled her eyes and touched her niece's forehead.

"I haven't seen Ilene since she was fourteen now she's twenty years old I wanted to see how she changed." Sarah said.

"She much more polite now." I pointed out. I read her thoughts she never voiced them out loud. She rolled over into me I put my arms around her automatically. She was warm. Sarah chuckled and sat down next to us.

"Well we'd better get going somehow I doubt you're going to steal her tonight." She said.

"You'd be absolutely right." I admitted. She laughed and shook her head. I unwilling let Ilene go she sighed and stayed where she was.

"Admit it she has you wrapped around her little finger." Sarah teased. We both climbed down the ivy together.

"No she doesn't I'm still going to do what has to be done. I'm just doing to watch her a bit. Your half-wit husband almost blew my cover today Falcon gasped because he saw a tiny spider. He almost exposed us." I snapped unhappily.

"Oh Marak you know he's a dork if you needed a sly one why didn't you take Moonta?" Sarah asked.

"You've got a point there." I muttered. We walked back to the clearing close to home. Falcon walked over to Sarah and gave her a happy kiss on the mouth. I rolled my eyes and walked inside.

(Ilene's P.O.V)

I woke up and stretched. George was up and walking around. I chuckled and opened the door for him. I sighed George was a good companion and all but sometimes I actually wished I had friends. I got breakfast for both of us and I eat quickly. I stated coughing uncontrollably and groaned. I knew I was getting sick. George made a sound that sounded like dog chuckling so I stuck out my tongue and groaned. I got ready for the day and I put on a professional looking suit. It was my first day at my dream job. I had gotten a job at a publishing company. I got to sit and read all day. I let George into the back yard where he could run to his heart's content. I got into my car and drove to work.

(Marak's P.O.V)

I slithered toward Ilene's dog he growled.

'Your that goblin that stalked my master last night aren't you.' he barked. I could communicate with animals easily that was a new spell I invented a few years back.

'Yup' I said.

'My master may be blind but she's not stupid if you mess with her you're going to regret it.' He snapped.

'I can do as I please thank you very much.' I snapped. This dog was a little too smart for his own good.

'Not around my master she is very clever she keeps coming up with new ways to get me to the vet.' He bragged. I chuckled he wasn't that smart after all.

'She's not as smart as I am.' I bragged. I was only going to go some scouting to see which way would be best to exit from.

'She's smarter than you are.' He bragged.

'Not when she's asleep.' I said. He barked and shook his head.

'That's dirty please don't take my master away from me we're all we have.' He said. I raised in my snake form indicating curiosity.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'My master's family doesn't like her and so she was disowned. That's why she had to stop going to collage she doesn't have anyone else other than me.' he explained. I felt sympathetic.

'I promise I won't take her away from you.' I said.

'You're still going to take her away aren't you?' he assumed.

'Yes I don't have much choice about that.' I said. I knew she's get over it eventually. George sighed and licked my snake form. I winced but I let it happen.

'Fine if you don't make my master happy than I will." He said.

'What is that supposed to mean?' I asked.

'Simple I know she won't be happy with you at first but at least she'll have me.' he bragged. I rolled my eyes. I noticed it was sundown. I was impressed this dog could talk a lot.

"George dinner." Ilene called.

'Oh boy dinner!' he barked. Ilene noticed me and screamed. I winced so she was afraid of snakes lovely. I sighed and slithered away. Falcon met me when the sun was completely down.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. I felt guilty about it but I nodded.

"Make sure you get the dog." I muttered. I heard a sigh and turned there was Sarah leaning against a tree stump.

"Why is that when I tell you to stay home you follow me?" Falcon sighed. She chuckled and kissed his temple.

"Trust me when she wakes up she'll need someone she recognizes to calm her down. Watch out for the left pillow." She warned. She waved us on like a mother sending her kids to play. Falcon patted her swollen belly and told her to take it easy. I rolled my eyes only Sarah would wonder around while pregnant.

Falcon and I crept upstairs to get Ilene and George. George was easy Falcon just lifted him into his arms. I moved to get my bride her eyes snapped open and I barely had time to dodge the knife amid for my face.

"Get out!" She yelled. She swung again. I caught her wrist and held firm. I muttered a few words a sleeping spell. She fell into my arms.

"Please don't." where her last words. I caught her before she hit the ground. Falcon gave me a knowing look. I shook it off and picked her up bridal style.

"Come on let's go." I said. Falcon sighed and put George on the ground George gave me a pleading look and I sighed.

"Sorry boy I don't have a choice." I mumbled. George was right behind me keeping an eye on Ilene. Sarah saw her in my arms and rushed forward.

"She's only sleeping I had to use a sleep spell on her because she tried to kill me with a knife. Did you know she sleeps with it under her pillow?" I snapped. I looked down at my bride and sighed she was perfect under the moonlight.

"Yes I knew I practically taught her how to use a dagger my brother Serine probably finished her training after I left." Sarah said. I groaned we started our short walked back to the kingdom. When Sarah noticed George she squealed.

"I missed you so much." She said. She hugged the dog around the shoulders and scratched his ears. George looked content his tongue stuck out and he was wagging his tail furiously. I rolled my eyes I wasn't much of a dog person.

"You know this dog?" I asked.

"I gave him to Ilene for her tenth birthday. She was starting to get outlawed by my family I knew she needed a friend so I saw this guy in a show window and thought Ilene would like him." Sarah explained. We came to the door and he let us in without any questions. I let Sarah and Falcon go in first then I stepped in. The door shut behind me. I kissed my bride on the forehead knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to for a long time.

I walked up to my room and set her down on the bed. I pulled the covers back and tucked her in gently. Sarah knocked on the door I used my magic to let her in. She chuckled at the sight of Ilene.

"She looks comfy. Marak can you let me explain I think she'll take it better coming from me." Sarah suggested.

"Ok I guess." I agreed. Sarah ruffled Ilene's hair.

"She takes after her father that head of red hair never came from her mother's side of the family. I was always a bit jealous. She was so cute as a child she had the biggest green eyes I had ever seen." Sarah chuckled.

(Ilene's P.O.V)

I heard two people talking. I could tell that one was a man the other a woman. The woman I had heard that voice before. I opened my eyes and shot up. I couldn't believe it was it really her?

"Aunt Sarah?" I asked. She grinned and nodded. I jumped into her arms and started crying. She rocked me back and forth like she did when I was a child.

"It's alright, everything's doing to be fine." She whispered. I clung to her and gasped.

"You're pregnant." I said. She chuckled and nodded.

"I am. your uncle is pacing outside he knows how much I love you so he really wants you to like him." She muttered.

"Where am I?" I asked. She sighed hoping this was the question I wouldn't ask. I turned my head and gasped.

"The goblin kingdom." I blurted out. Sarah forced me to look at her.

"Yes, how did you know?" Sarah confirmed.

"You should really here some of the tall tales grandpa likes to tell." I said. She chuckled as if remembering. Grandpa had passed on those tails to everyone he knew it was nice to just sit and listen especially if you've just come back from a long day Ilene thought.

"I had forgotten most of those tales." She admitted. She ruffled my hair and the man sat down next to me.

"This is Marak Snakeskin the king of goblins." She introduced. I extended my hand to for him to shake. He shook it gently I gasped I could identify people just by how they shook my hand it was a weird habit I know but it had its uses.

"You met me the first day I moved here." I confirmed. He nodded.

"There was a reason for that he wanted to see if the next king's wife was perfect. I kept telling him at the she was but he didn't believe me." Aunt Sarah said. I grasped her meaning and shook my head.

"No it not me Aunt Sarah why?" I rambled. She sighed and gave me another hug I looked at my neck and sighed.

"It's done already but how gramps said you had to be awake for this kind of thing to happen." I muttered depressingly. She forced my chin up and shook her head.

"They came out with new spells so that way it could be faster. You have me and your uncle when I came here I was all alone." She admitted. I nodded and hugged her again.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" I asked. She laughed and shrugged.

"We don't know your uncle wants to know when the time comes." She said. She touched her stomach and winced. I looked up automatically.

"Aunt Sarah how far along are you?" I asked.

"It's time." She chuckled and winced again. I looked at my new husband who was panicking. I slapped him.

"Pull yourself together help me carry her to a room where she can do this." I snapped. Marak helped me lift her and we ran her to a different room. I helped her get into position.

"Go get Falcon, Marak Ilene knows what to do." Sarah said. Marak nodded. I gave my aunt reassuring words. I had helped deliver many babies in the past when my mom had my younger sister when my dad was on a camping trip it went without a hitch ever since than my aunts have wanted me in the room to help them deliver my cousins.

(Marak's P.O.V)

Falcon was in shock it still hadn't sunk in. I slapped him and he started running. When we opened the door Sarah was screaming.

"Uncle, go comfort your wife. Marak go get some hot sauce, water and towels!" She yelled. I didn't ask questions I just ran and got what she needed. I came back with Agatha in toe. I saw Falcon passed out on the floor.

"Pour the sauce down his throat that will wake him up. Come on Aunt Sarah I'm starting to see the head." Ilene said. I didn't look over I knelt next to Falcon and poured hot sauce down his throat. Falcon yelped and got up. He got back up and went over to Sarah who was wailing loudly. Ilene was shouting orders at her aunt and reassurances. Then came the words everyone wanted to hear.

"Alright Aunt Sarah one last big push and it's out of here." Ilene said. Sarah complied and soon we all heard a baby wailing. A shout of joy came out of Sarah's eyes. Ilene started cleaning her cousin.

"It's a boy!" She said. She wrapped him in a blanket and handed it to Sarah who was getting her fill of her knew born-baby. Ilene flopped down in a chair. I sat next to her and reached out to touch her shoulder. She flinched away. I let my hand fall in dejection.

"Good work." I mumbled dumbly.

"I should be thanking you, you were a big help." She admitted. I shrugged.

"All I did was pour hot sauce down someone's throat." I said.

"And that was helpful most Dad's pass out when they're wife goes into labor." She said. I shrugged considering I never had to do anything like this I didn't know.

"Ilene come say hello to your cousin." Sarah called out. Ilene got up and picked up the boy. She started cooing and making babyish sounds making him fall asleep. Falcon walked over to me as if he was the one that went through labor.

"Pull yourself together man." I snapped. Falcon laughed.

"Just you wait until it's your child." He muttered. I stiffened up at that and then regained my composure.

"At least I'm not a ninny." I retorted. Falcon rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair next to me. The minute Ilene gave him back to Sarah she passed out. I ran and caught her before she hit the ground. I made sure she wasn't injured.

"Really this is getting old." I muttered. I picked her up again and swept her out of the room. I walked her back to our room and I collapsed both of us sprawled out on the bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with her in my arms. She moved closer to me and I tightened my grip.

I woke up to a short gasp. I groaned and moved away.

(Ilene's P.O.V)

I hated fainting spells like that. Thankfully Marak was nice enough to move away when I gasped.

I rubbed my head then my eyes landed on a familiar board with wheels. I grinned mischievously and got up I noticed I was still in my Pajamas. I groaned and opened the door that looked like a closet. I pulled on some oversized pants on the left side of the closest and I left my shirt on. I slipped on some boots. I tied my hair up with blue ribbon and I grabbed the board. I tested it really quick. It worked just like a skateboard. I opened the door and walked out of the hallway. I set the board down and started skating.

I grinned as I turned down the hallway. I liked the wind in my face. I saw my new uncle walking down the hallway I turned and passed him with grace.

"Ilene are you sure you should be doing that?" Uncle asked.

"Yes I've done this before." I called back. I turned down another hallway and avoided a few more people. I looked at the stair railing it called like a beckon I edged toward that and I moved to jump but something bit me. The board fell under my feet and I hit the ground hard.

I saw the snake move and I tried to scream but I had no voice so I followed it with my eyes, I could see it until it turned the corner.

(Marak's P.O.V)

"King! Wake up!" A hissing voice snapped. I opened an eye to see Charm I shot up and looked at him in worry.

"Your wife doing something stupid you should go to her she's by the stairs." The snake said. I got up and ran to the stairs. I saw her limp body and I rushed forward.

(Ilene's P.O.V)

He started pushing pressure points and I was able to move some parts of my body. When he lifted me up and touched a pressure point I was able to move everything.

"What happened?" he demanded. He didn't let go.

"I was skateboarding and I wanted to see if I could jump on the railing again but before I could try something bit me and I fell back." I explained. He looked livid I couldn't look at him. He forced my chin up to look at me.

"I'm not angry with you. Just promise me you won't do something like that again you nearly gave me a heart attack." Marak said. I hugged him around the waist skateboarding was something I couldn't do. We sat together like that for a long time. When he pulled away I could feel the draft around us. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"I can't make any promises that I know I can't keep." I said. I walked away and ran down the stairs. I tripped on the last step and moved my hands to catch myself instead of hitting the railing I was caught I looked up and there was Marak grinning. He swept me up into his arms and walked back upstairs. I opened my mouth to protest but he gave me a silencing look. I closed my mouth.

"What are you doing in my pants anyway?" He asked.

"I couldn't exactly skate in pajamas with blue cows on them I'd look stupid." I snapped. Marak rolled his eyes and pulled us back to our room. He dumped me on the bed and followed me down. He was half on top of me so I couldn't escape.

"What gives?" I snapped. Marak groaned.

"Go to sleep it's almost sunrise." He snapped.

"Then isn't it time to get up?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"But I need to get back to work and all that." I pointed out. He shook his head again and turned toward me.

"The doors won't let you out. Now go to sleep." Marak groaned. I didn't say anything I was trying to figure out an escape plan. Maybe I could claw my way out of here. I shook my head someone would notice how bad my fingers would look. Maybe if I could get a shovel I could dig out. I shook my head I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I tried taking a few deep breaths but the pain still came to my lungs. It got worse my heart speed up. I felt tears start streaming down my face I bit back a scream. Marak notice and got up. It helped but my breathing was getting faster I couldn't take a stable breath anymore. I felt light headed like the world was going to crash down on me at any moment now.

"Ilene breathe you're not running out of air." Marak said. The command came too late I my world went completely black.


End file.
